1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sulfopolyester binders for use in nonwoven articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nonwoven articles are found throughout the consumer marketplace. Nonwoven articles, which are generally made up of microfibers and/or nanofibers, are generally produced using a wet-laid or dry-laid process. Various methods or compositions are generally utilized in order to hold the fibers within a nonwoven article together. For example, it is known that nonwoven articles can be held together by (1) mechanical fiber cohesion and interlocking in a web or mat; (2) various techniques of fusing of fibers, including the use of binder fibers; (3) use of a binding resin; (4) use of powder adhesive binders; and/or (5) combinations thereof. The fibers are often deposited in a random manner, although orientation in one direction is possible, followed by bonding using one of the methods described above.
Unfortunately, many of the methods or compositions mentioned above lack versatility in their methods or properties, thus limiting their application to specific end uses. In addition, many of the binder compositions utilized above lack the ability to be modified in order to fit a wide array of end use products. For example, many binders have a fixed water permeability which cannot be significantly modified without sacrificing the integrity of the binder composition. Thus, these binders are limited in scope to certain nonwoven articles that can utilize their narrow range of water permeability properties.
Accordingly, there is a need for a versatile binder that is capable of being optimized in accordance with the desired end uses of the nonwoven article.